


how does it feel?

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cuckolding, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 19: CuckoldingEridan gets invited into Karkat and Sollux’s love life.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 13





	how does it feel?

Karkat was lying on his stomach against the soft bed, his bulge practically wiggling against the sheets while juices were leaking out of his nook. Sollux, his matesprite, was sitting on the other side of the bed, looking at him with a lustful smile as he stroked his two bulges. Seeing him in the same room really added the thrill, especially since Sollux wouldn’t be the one fucking Karkat today.

Eridan was.

He felt his cold hands carefully touch his ass, the extreme contrast in body temperature causing him to let out a curse as emotions and desires filled the air, him wanting more this instant. He felt how Eridan let one of his claws gently touch his skin, but didn’t break anything open. Just another added thrill, and Sollux was watching it all.

And everything was taken up when he felt his fingers by his nook, and his Eridan spread the lips just for the tip of his bulge to rub against him. Karkat cursed again, and he moved his head upwards and locked eyes with Sollux the moment he felt the thick bulge enter inside of him.

“Fuck Karkat, you’re warm.” Eridan said, and Karkat gave him an almost overwhelming whimper. He had never taken a bulge this cold before, being used to the heat and warmth of Sollux. It was all new and thrilling, so exciting. He saw how Sollux began to speed up his stroking while Eridan began to quickly thrust, hitting all of Karkat’s sweet spots from the beginning. The way his bulge was moving out of control and wiggling inside of him, covering all of him with violet fluids and pre slurry.

“Fuck that’s good.” he moaned before biting his lower lip. He heard how Eridan let out a chuckle and then sped up his pace even more, absolute heaven.

“How does it feel Sol? Seeing me fuck your matesprite in front of you and him enjoying it so much?”

“Just shut up and continue, this is fucking hot.”


End file.
